Uncontrol
by oshinno
Summary: Sepasang sahabat yang saling mencintai tapi tidak pernah mau jujur. Di pesta kelulusan sesuatu terjadi. Naruto kehilangan kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Hinata. Sebuah awal yang buruk namun berakhir dengan baik. Hadirnya Boruto diantara mereka. Bad Summary…


**NARUTO**

 **UNCONTROL**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama and Family**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga dan Namikaze Naruto adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersahabat semenjak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun, dan seperti pada umumnya persahabatan antara seorang perempuan dan seorang pria pasti selalu ada cinta diantara mereka. Dan begitulah yang dialami oleh Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Mereka saling mencintai tapi tidak pernah mau menyatakan. Namun mereka juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria ataupun wanita lain. Mereka tidak pernah saling menyatakan cinta tapi sudah saling terikat.

Semua orang di Konoha High School sudah tau hubungan persahabatan penuh cinta antara Naruto dan juga Hinata. Semua teman mereka tau mereka saling mencintai, sudah sering kali mereka mengatakan agar mereka saling jujur saja tapi Naruto dan Hinata selalu menolak.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata serta teman-teman mereka yang lain tengah berada di aula Namikaze Apartemen untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Bukan hanya siswa dari Konoha High School saja yang ada di sana, namun juga ada siswa dari Suna dan Iwa High School.

"Seru sekali di sini." Kata Ino yang tengah duduk bersama Sakura, Hinata, dan juga Temari. Temari ini adalah siswa dari Suna High School. Ia merupakan kekasih dari Shikamaru, yang merupakan teman Naruto. Itulah kenapa dia bisa akrab dengan Sakura dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Ayah Naruto pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membuat pesta ini." Kata Sakura.

"Keluarga Naruto itu keluarga terkaya disini, apa artinya pesta ini untuk Paman Minato." Kata Ino.

"Ya kau benar." Sahut Sakura.

"Hinata, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Temari.

Hinata menoleh. "Aku bosan disini. Kalian tau kan aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Setidaknya makan atau minumlah sesuatu." Kata Sakura.

"Calon ayah mertuamu yang membuat pesta ini." Kata Ino menggoda Hinata.

"Ino- _chan_!"

"Hahahaha…memang benar kan?" tanya Ino.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tanpa para gadis itu sadari segerombolan pemuda sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak kedatangan mereka ke pesta kelulussan itu.

"Ino- _chan_ memang selalu cantik." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Mendengar ucapan si pemuda teman-temannya yang duduk di samping pemuda itu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah maklum dengan ucapan si pemuda.

"Terserah kau saja Sai." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Si pemuda yang bernama Sai itu hanya bisa tersenyum pada si pemuda berambut raven.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menghampiri Hinata- _chan_." Kata seorang pemuda bermata _sapphire_ , sedari tadi ia terus gelisah menatap gadisnya, ah apa aku menyebut gadisnya, ekhem maksudku sahabatnya. Tentu saja pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto alias tokoh utama kita ini gelisah, pasalnya sahabatnya dan juga gadis pujaannya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata sedari tadi terus diperhatikan oleh pemuda-pemuda dari Suna High School dan juga Iwa High School.

Nara Shikamaru menatap Naruto. "Sudahlah aku tau, kau sangat kesal karena dari tadi para siswa dari Suna dan Iwa terus saja menatap Hinata." kata pemuda yang terkenal sebagai tukang tidur itu. "Cepatlah kesana Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia akan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah _Dobe_ sepertinya kau terlambat." Kata si pemuda berambut _raven_ , Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihat itu, si pecinta boneka sepertinya mulai mendekati Hinata-mu." Kata Kiba tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia kesal melihat Sasori, rivalnya saat pertandingan Judo di Suna tengah mendekati Hinata. Bahkan, entah karena apa Hinata tertawa saat Sasori mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan kesana, atau hanya menatap mereka dari sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hei! Lihat apa Sasori sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata?" kata Kiba.

Naruto semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sial!"

Naruto langsung berjalan dengan amarah menghampiri Hinata dan juga Sasori. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia cemburu.

 _ **SRET**_

Naruto langsung menarik Sasori dari belakang. "Jangan mendekati Hinata, dia milikku!" kata Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di pesta itu langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan Sasori dengan ekspresi yang sangat menakutkan.

"Milikmu? Memang Hinata ini siapamu? Kalian hanya sahabat…" kata Sasori.

"Ini sangat seru…'' kata Ino yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Kau benar." Kata Sakura.

"Menurut kalian apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?" tanya Temari.

"Kita tunggu saja." Kata Sakura.

Hinata yang masih duduk bersama Ino dan teman-teman lainnya berdiri. "Naruto- _kun_ sudahlah…"

"Lihat Naruto, Hinata saja tidak masalah saat aku duduk bersamanya…" kata Sasori semakin menyulut api amarah di hati Naruto.

"Diam Sasori! Hinata hanya milikku! Aku mencintainya, memang dia sahabatku tapi aku mencintainya!" teriak Naruto.

"Lalu apa Hinata juga mencintaimu? Apa pernah Hinata mengatakan jika dia mencintaimu?" tanya Sasori.

Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang, ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul wajah Sasori. Membuat ujung bibir pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto- _kun_ hentikan!" teriak Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung menghampiri Sasori yang terjatuh dan membantu pemuda berambut merah itu untuk berdiri.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu semakin kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata. "A-ah sakit Naruto- _kun_ , kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari Aula mewah itu.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya berjalan menghapiri Sasori.

"Itu tadi sangat bagus Sasori." Kata Kiba.

"Tentu saja, lihat bibirku sampai terluka begini." Kata Sasori mengelap noda darah di bibirnya.

"Tapi bukankah tadi itu sangat seru?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Ya, melihat Naruto seperti tadi sangat jarang. Dan aku sangat suka kata-katanya tadi.." ucap pemuda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan para pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Para pemuda pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian mengobrol dengan Sasori? Dan apa yang seru, Naruto benar-benar marah tadi." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya itu tadi rencana kami." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Temari.

"Jadi begini gadis-gadis, kekasih kalian memintaku untuk mendekati seorang gadis supaya Naruto mau jujur. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi saat tau bahwa gadis yang mereka maksud adalah Hinata aku tertarik." Kata Sasori.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ino belum mengerti.

"Maksudnya begini Ino- _chan_ , kami sengaja meminta Sasori untuk pura-pura mendekti Hinata malam ini supaya Naruto marah dan jujur mengatakan perasaanya. Dan ternyata benar kan, tadi Naruto marah dan mengatakan perasaanya yang sebenarnya." Jelas Sai.

"Jadi itu tadi rencana kalian?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, begitulah, kami tau jika mereka saling menyukai tapi tidak pernah mau jujur." Kata Sai.

"Dan ternyata begitu mudah membuat Naruto jujur pada Hinata…." kata Ino.

"Aku bosan setiap hari mendengar keluhan Naruto tentang pemuda-pemuda yang mendekati Hinata." kata Sasuke.

"Ya itu benar." Kata Sai.

"Jadi kami minta Sasori melakukan hal ini, dan ternyata berhasil sesuai rencana." Kata Kiba.

"Ternyata kalian sangat pintar." Kata Ino.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kiba.

"Tapi kemana Naruto membawa Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Temari.

"Ke kamarnya tentu saja." Kata Shikamaru dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Entap apa maksud senyuman itu.

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menatap Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menaruh alat pelacak di jas yang dipakai Naruto, dan lihat ini." Kata Shikamaru menunjukkan ponselnya, disitu terlihat sebuah titik merah yang bergerak menuju sebuah tempat, dan semua pemuda disana tau tempat yang dituju karena mereka sering kesana. Kamar Namikaze Naruto di Apartemen mewah itu.

Ya, Naruto punya kamar di Apartemen mewah itu. Kadang saat dia ingin menyendiri atau sedang marah pada orang tuanya dia akan ke Apartemen itu dan tinggal disana beberapa hari.

"Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Temari menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Temari. "Siapa yang tau apa yang akan si _Dobe_ itu lakukan…"

Semua orang yang sedang ada disana, hanya bisa diam. Memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Disaat teman-temannya tengah menebak-nebak apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata. sang tokoh utama kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto terus saja menarik Hinata menuju kamarnya. Hinata sudah mencoba berontak dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada lengannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa, Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ lepaskan aku…" kata Hinata.

Naruto tetap diam, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Naruto langsung membuka kamar itu dan menarik Hinata masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya lalu membuang kuncinya entah kemana.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata dengan takut.

Naruto memegang erat bahu Hinata. "Jangan bicara atau melakukan apapun dengan pria lain. Aku tidak suka."

"A-apa maksudmu Na-Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata semakin takut. Naruto sangat erat memegang bahunya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sahabatku." Kata Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

 _ **CUP**_

Naruto menciumnya, Naruto mencium Hinata, di bibirnya. Hinata mencoba berontak, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa mendorong Naruto menjauh. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Hinata. dia ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya. Dia ingin Hinata.

Hinata coba mendorong Naruto. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Dia takut Naruto seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti Naruto.

Hinata kaget saat tangan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menarik gaun yang dia pakai. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata coba mendorong Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto yang terdorong, justru dia yang terdorong hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang Naruto.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..hiks…ka-kau..hiks..mau a-apa?" tanya Hinata berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, dia sangat ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat Naruto yang melihatnya seolah ingin memakannya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Menjadikanmu. Milikku. Seutuhnya." Jawab Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"…"

"Kyaaa~! Ti-dak…"

Dan setelah itu.

Udah-udah Gaes. Author gak kuat. Kalian bayangin sendiri aja ya, terserah apa yang mau kalian bayangin.

.

.

.

Karena Author gak kuat nulis apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, jadi kita langsung ke pagi harinya aja ya…

Hinata merasakan sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama dibagian bawah. Begitu banyak bercak kemerahan yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia tidak menyangka, di usianya yang beberapa bulan lalu baru menginjak usia 18 tahun dia sudah mengalami ini.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa ka-kau tega melakukan ini pa-padaku Na-Naruto- _kun_?" ucap Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu mendengar tangisan Hinata membuka matanya.

 _ **DEG**_

Memori tentang apa yang semalam ia lakukan terlintas di kepalanya. Sial! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu. Ia langsung menatap Hinata yang menangis di sampingnya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Dia baru saja melalukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Dia sudah menyakiti gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Dengan ragu dia duduk. "Hinata- _chan_ , a-aku…"

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tau dia memang jahat. "A-aku..maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ …"

"Kau jahat…hiks..hiks…ke-kenapa kau melakukan..hiks..ini padaku?"

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, menariknya kedalam pelukannya, awalnya Hinata menolak dan berontak, namun Naruto terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tau aku jahat. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku sangat ingin memilikimu, aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang lain. Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku, aku tidak suka kau tertawa dengan pemuda lain." Kata Naruto.

Hinata masih menangis, namun kini ia tidak berontak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sahabatku, aku mohon jangan benci aku karena aku melakukan ini. Aku ingin kita menikah, aku tau kita masih sangat muda, bahkan tadi malam adalah hari kelulusan kita, tapi aku ingin agar kau selalu bersamaku, aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang lain." Kata Naruto.

Hinata diam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Apa tadi itu sebuah lamaran?

Hinata menghapus airmatanya. "Me-menikah?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau mencintai orang lain? Apa kau mencintai Sasori?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli, walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, kau harus tetap menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku bagaimanapun caranya." Kata Naruto.

"Ka-kau tidak per-perlu melakukan itu."

"?"

"Aku ju-juga men-mencintaimu…''

"Benarkah?"

"Se-seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini padaku, karena aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin bersama orang lain saat yang ada di hatiku hanya kau…"kata Hinata.

Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, ia baru saja melakukan sebuah dosa, kenapa semalam ia bisa lepas kendali seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa menyakiti Hinata?

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah sudah benar-benar memenuhi dirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Hinata yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di bahunya langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Naruto menangis, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat pemuda itu menangis.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , ke-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. "Aku mohon maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah menyakitimu, aku sudah melakukan dosa besar padamu. Aku mohon maafkan aku…" kata Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek di dunia. Menyakiti gadis yang paling dia cintai, apa masih pantas ia bersama Hinata?

Hinata tersenyum. "A-aku memaafkanmu Naruto- _kun_ , aku tau kau melakukannya karena kau sedang marah dan lepas kendali…"

"Aku akan segera bilang pada Ayah untuk segera melamarmu…"kata Naruto.

"Melamar?"

"Ya, kita harus segera menikah Hinata- _chan_..'' kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti Naruto dan Hinata, posisi mereka masih sama duduk di atas ranjang dengan sambil berpelukan. Aduh coeg, gak sadar belum pada pake baju?

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , aku akan ma-mandi dulu." Kata Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata yang menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya mencoba turun dari atas tempat tidur, namun baru saja ia akan mencoba berdiri ia sudah merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" _I-itai_.."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata langsung mendekat ke arahnya. **NB** : Naruto dah pake boxer.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya semalam aku benar-benar menyakitimu…" kata Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tentu saja ia masih ingat, saat Naruto dengan kasar mulai mengagahi dirinya.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata langsung berteriak kaget saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya _bridal_ _style_.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan membawamu ke kamar mandi.." kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa menganguk.

.

.

Sudah hampir 20 menit Hinata ada di dalam kamar mandi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan keluar. Naruto yang khawatir akhirnya mendekat ke arah kamar mandi.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Hinata- _chan_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dari luar kamar mandi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja.." sahut Hinata dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ba-bajuku…"

Naruto baru ingat, tadi Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil bajumu…" kata Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, tempat dimana dia dengan paksa menarik gaun yang Hinata pakai semalam. Ia melihat gaun berwarna putih milik Hinata, namun gaun itu sudah robek, tidak mungkin bisa dipakai lagi.

"Sial! Gaun ini sudah rusak…"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju lemarinya, dan mengambil sebuah kemeja. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hinata- _chan_ , gaunmu rusak dan sepertinya tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Aku akan menaruh kemeja di meja samping kamar mandi, kau bisa mengambil dan memakainya. Aku akan ke dapur." Kata Naruto.

Hinata yang ada di dalam mandi hanya diam tak menjawab, setelah mendengr suara langkah kaki Naruto yang menjauh, ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengambil kemeja yang disiapkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Di dapur Naruto tengah menelpon seseorang.

' _Dasar anak bodoh, sekarang kau ada dimana?'_ suara seorang wanita langsung terdengar.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara mengelegar dari wanita itu.

"Aku ada di Apartemen Bu." Jawab Naruto.

' _Sedang apa kau disana? Dan kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang?'_

"Sudahlah, nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang lebih baik Ibu kesini. Oh ya, dan tolong bawakan baju untuk seorang gadis." Kata Naruto.

' _Gadis?! Siapa yang kau bawa ke Apartemen? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu hah?!'_

"Sudahlah nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang Ibu kesini saja." Kata Naruto dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya, tanpa mempedulikan suara wanita yang jelas adalah Ibunya itu.

Setelah selesai menelpon Naruto langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa roti untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Ia lalu pergi ruang tengah, ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala, jadi dia yakin Hinata sedang ada disana.

Dan benar saja tenyata Hinata duduk di sofa.

 _ **GLEKH**_

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Hinata yang hanya memakai kemeja miliknya yang tentu saja kebesaran di badan mungil cantik itu terlihat begitu _sexy_. Apalagi dengan paha yang _terexpose_ begitu, oh _Kami-sama_ semoga Paman Hiashi merestui pernikahan mereka, sehingga Naruto bisa melakukan hal ' _itu'_ lagi padanya. **NB** : Yang minta Naru loh ya

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Ah, aku membawa roti untuk sarapan…" kata Naruto berjalan menuju sofa tempat Hinata duduk.

Ia langsung duduk di samping Hinata dan menyodorkan sepiring roti dengan selai cokelat.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Hinata mengambil sebuah roti.

Hinata pun mulai memakan rotinya, namun karena tidak hati-hati ada selai cokelat yang menodai bibirnya. Menodai? Bahasa apa ini?

Naruto yang melihat hal itu mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia bermaksud membersihkan selai itu dengan tangannya, namun entah mengapa yang bergerak justru bibirnya. Dan pada akhirnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman. Ciuman manis di pagi hari.

 _ **KRIET**_

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah.

"Naru- _chan_ kau ada diman-…." Ucapan wanita itu terhenti saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya. Putra kesayangannya selama 19 tahun tengah berciuman dengan mesra dengan seorang gadis yang selalu ia idam-idamkan menjadi menantunya.

"Ekhem! Sepertinya kalian sangat menikmatinya…" kata Kushina.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ibu!?"

"Bibi Kushina?"

Kushina langsung berjalan ke arah dua tokoh utama kita. Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, dan Hinata yang wajahnya sangat merah. Malu gaes malu.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau pakailah baju ini." Kata Kushina memberikan sebuah tas yang kemungkinan besar berisi baju.

Hinata pun mengambil baju itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kushina ia masih berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

 _ **PLETAK**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina memukul kepala Naruto.

" _Itai_ , Kenapa Ibu memukulku?" tanya Naruto menatap Kushina.

"Karena kau bodoh. Sekarang jawab dengan jujur apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menunduk. "Aku sudah menyakitinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku melakukan sesuatu padanya…" jawab Naruto.

Kushina tau maksud Naruto. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa putranya ini melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku ingin Hinata. Aku ingin Hinata menjadi milikku."

"…."

"Ibu, bilang pada Ayah untuk segera menemui Paman Hiashi dan melamar Hinata- _chan_ untukku." Kata Naruto dan langsung membuat Kushina membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa kau gila?! Kalian masih sangat muda, lagipula menikah itu tidak gampang." Kata Kushina.

"Iya aku tau Bu, tapi daripada nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan bagaimana?''

"Hal itu memang sudah terjadi…" kata Kushina.

"Ibu…."

"Nanti akan Ibu bicarakan dengan Ayahmu. Sekarang Ibu akan menemui Hinata- _chan_ dulu." Kata Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

Di kamar mandi Hinata terus mondar-mandir, ia sangat malu. Tadi Kushina melihat dia dan Naruto berciuman. Malu!

"Hinata- _chan_ keluarlah, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Kushina membuat Hinata berhenti mondar-mandir.

"I-iya Bi."

Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kemarilah.." kata Kushina menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Kushina.

"Atas nama Naruto aku minta maaf padamu, aku tau Anakku sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata- _chan_." Kata Kushina.

"Su-sudahlah Bi tidak apa-apa.." kata Hinata.

"Aku dan suamiku akan segera ke rumahmu dan melamarmu." Kata Kushina.

"Bibi?"

"Kupikir ini lebih baik untuk kalian, lagipula aku juga sangat ingin kau menjadi menantuku. Jadi kenapa harus menunda-nunda hal baik seperti ini?" kata Kushina.

" _Otou-sama_ ada diluar negeri bulan depan dia baru pulang." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau _Otou-san_ mu pulang segera kabari kami." Kata Kushina.

"Iya Bi."

"Panggil saja Ibu."

"I-iya Bu.."

"Begitu lebih baik." Kata Kushina tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan pagi itu Hinata merasa pusing dan mual. Sudah beberapa kali ia ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar. Kushina yang mendengar suara seperti orang muntah dari kamar mandi langsung menghapirinya.

Sejak kejadian itu Kushina menyuruh Hinata untuk tinggal di Namikaze Mansion. Ia kasihan jika Hinata tinggal sendirian di rumahnya karena adik dan _Otou-san_ nya masih berada di luar negeri. Tapi sejak Hinata ada di Mansion Namikaze, Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal di Apartemennya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya menatap Kushina. "Aku tidak tau Bu, tiba-tiba saja aku sangat pusing dan mual." Kata Hinata.

"Kau pusing dan mual?"

"Iya Bu."

Kushina membulatkan matanya. "Hinata- _chan_ kau hamil!" teriak Kushina.

Hinata menatap Kushina. "Ha-hamil?"

"Iya, kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu, dan aku menjadi seorang Nenek…" kata Kushina bahagia.

"Aku hamil?"

"Ayo sekarang kita ke rumah sakit, kita harus memeriksakan ini." Kata Kushina.

.

.

"Hinata hamil!?" teriak Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"Iya!" teriak Khusina. "Kami sudah ke dokter tadi."

"Hinata- _chan_ kita akan memiliki anak." Kata Naruto senang.

"Iya. Tapi Na-Naruto- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan _Otou_ - _sama_ , dia pasti akan sangat marah." Kata Hinata takut.

Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Aku akan meyakinkan _Otou-san_ mu, kupastikan dia akan merestui kita." Kata Naruto.

.

Dan benar saja, seminggu setelah kehamilan Hinata, Hiashi dan Hanabi pulang ke Jepang. Dengan segenap keberanian dan kenekatan yang dia miliki, Naruto membawa kedua orang tuanya ke Mansion Hyuuga dan mengatakan segalanya. Tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata dan tentang kehamilan Hinata. Hiashi awalnya marah besar mendengar perkataan Naruto hingga membuatnya memukul Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terpental ke belakang.

Namun setelah melihat keseriusan Naruto ia akhirnya merestui Naruto dan Hinata. Namun dengan syarat pernikahan itu harus dilakukan setelah Hinata melahirkan.

 _ **SKIP**_

Pernikahan

Hinata tampak begitu cantik dan anggun dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Senyuman terus menghias bibirnya, baru saja ia dan Naruto mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Kini ia tengah menggendong Namikaze Boruto. Anaknya dan Naruto yang baru berusia sebulan.

Bayi tampan itu tampak sangat nyenyak tidur dalam gendongan Hinata.

Semua sahabat mereka datang ke pesta itu, bahkan ada Sasori juga yang datang. Awalnya mereka semua terkejut saat mendengar pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, apalagi saat tau bahwa Hinata sudah melahirkan. Ya memang selama masa kehamilan, Hinata ada di Mansion Namikaze dan tidak menemui teman-temannya.

Namun setelah Kushina menjelaskan pada semua orang yang datang ke pesta itu, semua pun jelas dan teman-teman Naruto juga Hinata langsung mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran Boruto.

Di akhir pesta itu semua orang berfoto dan tersenyum bahagia. Termasuk Boruto yang juga tersenyum dalam gendongan Hinata.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Ibu..Ibu…" suara teriakan khas anak kecil mengema di seluruh Mansion Namikaze. Hinata yang sore itu tengah memasak di dapur langsung menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang ada di depan pintu dapur.

"Ada apa Boru- _chan_?" tanya Hinata pada Boruto, putra kesayangannya yang sudah berusia 4 tahun.

"Ibu, aku ingin tanya cecuatu..'' kata Boruto.

"Boru- _chan_ mau tanya apa?" sahut Hinata menggendong Boruto menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan putranya itu di atas sofa.

"Ibu, kenapa caat Ibu menikah dengan Ayah, Ibu cudah menggendong aku?" tanya Boruto.

Hinata bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Halusnya kan Ibu menikah dengan Ayah balu aku lahil, tapi kenapa caat kalian menikah aku cudah ada?" tanya Boruto.

"Itu karena kami sangat menyanyangimu." Sebuah suara langsung menyahut dari arah belakang. Ah itu Naruto, sepertinya ia baru pulang bekerja.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Boruto dan Hinata, mencium kening dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi secara bergantian. Lalu duduk di samping Boruto.

"Iya Boru- _chan_ , saat kami menikah kau sudah ada karena kami ingin di hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk kami kau sudah ada diantara kami dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan saat itu." Kata Hinata.

"Ya itu benar, dan lagi karena kau sangat special." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu benal?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata.

"Boru- _chan_ sayang kan pada Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu caja."

"Kalau begitu Boru- _chan_ juga harus sayang pada Adik yang akan lahir nanti ya?"

Boruto dan Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Adik? Makcudnya aku akan jadi kakak? Aku akan punya adik bayi?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya."

"Yeeeeeyyy! Aku akan jadi kakak…" teriak Boruto senang.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ ka-kau hamil?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto langsung menarik istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih…terima kasih karena sekali lagi kau memberikan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar untukku." Kata Naruto.

"Iya Naruto- _kun_ …"

Dan begitulah kehidupan keluarga kecil ini berjalan. Semoga saja setelah anggota keluarga mereka bertambah, kebahagiaan juga semakin bertambah untuk keluarga mereka. Amiiiiin….

 **THE END**

 **FIC APA INI?**

 **ENTAHLAH Author gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba nulis fic ini…**

 **Setelah sembuh dari penyakit MALES. Tiba-tiba dapet wangsit buat fic ini..**

 **Dan kenapa banyak adegan yang Shin SKIP? Soalnya Shin males nulis yang panjang-panjang. Jadi kalo banyak typo diatas berarti itu kesalahan Shin. Shin minta maaf Gaes**

 **Ya semoga yang baca ini suka ya**

 **Dan semoga yang baca berkenan meninggalkan review untuk AUTHOR GAJE ini**

 **REVIEW gaes REVIEW**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Salam#FutureWife-nyaG-Dragon**

 **.SHIN OUT.**


End file.
